1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to point-of-purchase displays, typically fabricated from corrugated paperboard material, particularly such displays which are reconfigurable from a shipping configuration to a display configuration. The present invention relates in particular to display headers for such point-of-purchase displays.
2. The Prior Art
Display headers for point-of-purchase displays are well known.
The simplest version of a display header is simply a flat panel that either extends as a mere continuation of a front or rear wall of a display, or as a glued-on extension. Sometimes, these headers are folded down, over the top or is front of the display, during shipment. Such header constructions may be seen in such references such as Jeronimus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,332; Taub, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,613; and Vesborg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,504.
Other displays employ a header which is a separate sheet of planar material that is inserted onto a top edge of the main display, sometimes with interdigitating notches formed in one or both of the bottom edge of the header or a top edge of a wall of the display. Typically, the header is either inserted amongst the articles being shipped, or is laid atop the display, during shipment. Such header constructions may be seen in references such as Taub, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,576; Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,427; and Hostad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,288, among others. Still other displays, such as those made and sold by Cameo Container Corporation, included a simple U-shaped header with a front wall and two side walls, with simple tabs extending downwardly from the side walls to be received by slots, typically in the side panels of the display itself, typically so that the front wall aligned with a front wall of the display, and the side walls aligned with side walls of the display. Yet other displays utilize folded or box-shaped headers that “pop-up” from a position within the display, as described in Feigelman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,014; Taub, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,934; Mason et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,378 B2; and Germany, DE 34 11 491.
These displays typically require several specific movements by a store worker in order for the header to be deployed. Further, many two-dimensional headers lack depth, rigidity, stability, profile and “presence”.
It is thus desirable to provide a header construction for a point-of-purchase display which is three-dimensional when deployed.
It is also desirable to provide a header construction which is compact when it is in its shipping configuration, yet which maximizes a visual profile upon deployment.
It is further desirable to provide a header construction which is easily deployed from a stowed configuration, with a minimum amount of effort required by the installer.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a header construction which is highly stable when in its deployed configuration.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent, in view of the specification, including the claims, and drawings.